Thranduil and Faëwen
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "And who might you be? A name would give you credit for such a fine gift," Thranduil spoke, intrigued by the lady. "My name is Faëwen. I come from these lands," Faëwen said, bowing before him. "Please, Faëwen, let us dance the night away," Thranduil said, taking her hand. Featuring Thranduil, Oropher, and an OFC.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

I know that there are a lot of pairings with Thranduil and an OC. I find this plausible, due to the fact that we know very little about Thranduil's wife. I also did my research on Thranduil, Legolas and Oropher to help me with this story. So, consider this a canon gap-filler. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

Thranduil, the golden haired elven wonder and prince of the Greenwood forest, sat on his branch covered throne. His throne was just below his father's, Oropher, who also had golden hair. For now, all Thranduil could do was sit, wait and be bored. He hadn't experienced a party so lowly as this one. Wasn't there a need for fun in his life? He wanted to make his father happy, the kingdom happy, but most importantly, himself happy.

That's what counted in this matter, didn't it?

"Excuse me," said a golden haired elvish maiden. In her hands was a silver box, which she passed unto Thranduil, "my prince, this gift is for you."

Thranduil smiled. He couldn't help it. He was completely entranced by her beauty. "Forgive me, madam, but I believe this gift is for the king."

"No!" the elvish maiden said so softly. "This gift is for you. You are Thranduil, aren't you?"

"That's right. And who might you be? A name would give you credit for such a fine gift," Thranduil spoke, intrigued by the lady.

"My name is Faëwen. I come from these lands," Faëwen said, bowing before him.

"Please, Faëwen, let us dance the night away," Thranduil said, taking her hand. But he wasn't without his announcements. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Lady Faëwen has offered me a gift, a trove of her good fortune…" he looked over his shoulder as Faëwen planted the box on his chair, "And what a fine, splendid gift it is. Shall we?"

Thranduil moved beside Faëwen over to the dance floor. The music played, which was so lovely and sweet. Thranduil felt as though he had entered another world. Already, he was intrigued by Faëwen, not just for her beauty. He was interested in knowing who she was.

"So what part of the Greenwood do you hail from, my lady?" Thranduil asked her.

"I am one of the Sindarin elves," Faëwen spoke to him, gently, "I am a part of this kingdom. I've just been away doing my part for the Sindarin elves."

"Then truly, you are a wonder to behold," Thranduil added, entranced by her beauty.

Faëwen chuckled. "You will do well to know, my lord, that beauty only comes so far. One must understand that knowledge and intellect also help an elf succeed in life. Does beauty count for anything?"

"I would hardly find you a fool, madam. You are a bright elf, truly," Thranduil said, leading her in the steps of the current dance. "I do hope we see each other again."

"We will, my lord. Be assured of that," Faëwen said, as she wandered off, but not before glancing at Thranduil, blushing as she took off. Thranduil followed her right into the stables. It was the last place he expected her to be.

"I am curious as to why you have brought me here," Thranduil asked her.

"You brought yourself here, my lord," Faëwen said, giggling softly.

"Then do tell me why you have come here at this hour. My father—"

"Will know where we've gone soon enough," Faëwen said, her white elvish dress flowing against the wind. She patted one of the bloodbay steeds. "This is my horse. His name is Honen. He's been my friend ever since I was small."

"Why have I not seen you in here before?" Thranduil asked her.

"In truth, you have seen me many times," Faëwen said, cryptic.

"I don't understand," Thranduil said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Just that we are two lives commingling on this night for a reason. And that reason I cannot guarantee will be good," Faëwen spoke to him.

"That does not make sense," Thranduil said.

Faëwen gave a light smile. "I think you'll find your wife someday, Thranduil. Whenever that day comes."

"Will I see you again sometime?" he asked her.

"Would you like to return to the party?" she asked him in return, curiosity smiling across her face.

"I would like that very much," he said, taking her hand in his. "Let's return to the party."

o-o-o

In truth, Thranduil saw Faëwen many times. Already, his heart found joy and love all within the same elven woman. She truly was who he needed. He learned many things from her, about her past and herself. He learned that she had part fairy in her, but it was very slim. And yet, he could hardly imagine fairies residing in Middle-earth, unless there was some fine detail he was missing.

"Faëwen, often you have spoken about fairies and yet, I dare not find myself meeting them," Thranduil said as they walked across the meadow.

Faëwen shushed him. "Wait and watch. You will see them."

"How can you be sure?" Thranduil asked her, concerned. "I don't…" Faëwen's fingers pressed against his lips.

"Watch," she said, releasing her hand from his mouth and gesturing forward.

For a moment, Thranduil nearly believed this to be some trick. But lo! he was surprised by the rousing of small creatures turned human size. They had long pointed ears and wore garb made from nature. But they also were afraid. Afraid of the elves, Thranduil shooed away the thought. How absurd an idea.

"Do not fear!" Faëwen instructed the fairies. "As representative of the fairies, it is my job to protect you."

"Yes, but who is he?" one of the fairy men asked. "He does not look friendly."

"Not friendly?" Thranduil asked. "How could I not be friendly?"

"It is what you will become." A fairy woman told him. "That is what we fear. We can sense it in you now."

"I've agreed to marry Thranduil, son on Oropher," Faëwen announced with confidence.

"Death is upon you, Faëwen," the fairy man warned her. "If you marry this man, your life is in danger."

"I am an elf. A prince of the Woodland Realm," Thranduil told the fairies. "You would do well to show me respect."

"Fairies, Thranduil," Faëwen spoke up, bravely, "if my fate is death, then let it come. If it is life, then please let me live on. I may be nearly all elf, but I have a drop of fairy blood in me."

"Yes, your future is uncertain," said an elderly fairy man, feeling Faëwen's stomach. He smiled. "In the future, you will have a son. He will be important on his quest to help save Middle-earth. Good luck, Faëwen, Thranduil."

"My lord," Thranduil said.

The elderly fairy sneered, but redeemed himself with a few words. "You will do. You are both welcome amongst the fairies anytime." He set his wood staff on the ground.

The fairies cheered. Thranduil smiled. This was the best moment he had yet. In haste, he kissed Faëwen on the lips. Yes. He had found his bride…

And the wedding couldn't have been all the sweeter. There was draped white silk amongst the pews. The walls were decked out in trees with low hanging branches. And the altar was dressed up in white. Thranduil had arrived, waiting in his regal robes for his bride. And there was Faëwen, all dressed in white, complete with a silk veil. She smiled at him ever so much that Thranduil thought he would burst. He was so thrilled to see her that no words could describe his happiness towards her.

The ceremony came and went, and with it Thranduil could admit he was the happiest elf prince there ever was. The party was also sweet, but was sorely interrupted by the fairies, who trounced on the wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen—" it was the elderly fairy with the long beard and wearing brown robes. He relaxed, announcing with candor, "let the celebrating commence!" He flew in towards Thranduil and Faëwen. "I am very proud of you both. May your days be long and fruitful."

"Thank you," Thranduil and Faëwen said in unison. Once again Faëwen kissed her new husband. Already, Thranduil knew that he was still the cheerful elf prince and nothing was going to change that now.

o-o-o

Many long years would pass. Thranduil and Faëwen were blessed with a son, who they named Legolas. Legolas grew up with golden hair like his parents, but had attained the skills of an archer and an excellent horseman. However, there was a hotness to Thranduil and Faëwen's son that couldn't be ignored. But would their son listen to reason, when the time came to do just that?

"Now don't stray off too far!" Faëwen shouted to Legolas in a motherly way. "The fairies are watching."

"When have I ever strayed far?" Legolas asked. He relaxed, "I'll try to be careful."

"I know you will," Faëwen said, kissing his forehead.

"Father," Legolas turned to Thranduil, "I'm…"

"Watch out for orcs." Thranduil said, his voice a little hard. "Know your grandfather is watching out for you."

"As he will watch over us," Legolas said, taking his white steed out into the Greenwood.

"Our son is growing up," Faëwen said, as Thranduil wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think he will be safe for years to come.'

"Knowing Legolas, as I do, he will be strong," Thranduil said. "We raised him well. But now, I think it's safe to drink some Dorwinion wine."

"Yes husband. As you command," Faëwen said with a curtsy.

Thranduil was glad. He had a strong family to look after. Even as he re-entered the throne room, he felt the presence of his father Oropher, who nodded and said to him, "Well done, Thranduil. Well done."

"Thank you, father," said Thranduil. He would remember his ghost father's words for years to come. His family was safe and would be safe, even as the darkness spread across Middle-earth. For now, he was happy they were in good hands. And that made everything brighter for Thranduil's family. Yes indeed.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
